FATHERLAND
by Tavata
Summary: Aithnichear an leomhan air scriob de iongann... El león es conocido por las marcas de su garra...


1. Neo-Terra y Neo-Gea.

- ¡Muy buenos días, neo-chicos y neo-chicas! ¡Por fin ha llegado el día! ¡El importante! ¡2000 años! ¡No todos los días se cumplen 2000 años y hoy es FIESTA MUNDIAL! ¡2000 años de colonización terrestre en Neo-Terra y Neo-Gea! Y como dirían nuestros antepasados terrestres… ¡OH, YEAH!

¡2000 años desde que el ser humano posó su planta en la superficie de Neo-Terra y Neo-Gea! Bueno, como todo niño sabe, la colonización comenzó en Neo-Terra por parte del equipo americano-japonés, y seis meses después el equipo europeo-chino llegaba a Neo-Gea; pero de cualquier forma el aniversario siempre se celebraba el mismo día tanto para Neo-Terra como Neo-Gea, por algo siempre se había dicho que eran "hermanas gemelas" de la vieja y amada Tierra.

Como descubrió hace milenios la doctora Natalie Batalha, Neo-Terra y Neo-Gea se encuentraban a unos 424 años luz de distancia en la constelación Centaurus y aunque en aquellos lejanos días terrestres, ambas hermanas aun eran un protoplaneta, el equipo de investigación Kepler había encontrado un futuro hogar para la raza humana… Pero ¿cómo podría conseguir la humanidad la conquista planetaria más allá de nuestro sistema solar? La respuesta fue propuesta por el doctor Fujiyama, el renombrado científico japonés, claro con un poco de ayuda de los emisarios de unos conocidos emisarios de las estrellas, finalmente "El tiempo es relativo..."

Suficiente de historia antigua, si algo abunda en Neo-Gea son santuarios de información… hoy lo único importante es celebrar… ¡FIESTA!

…

Los transportes espaciales no habían dejado de aterrizar (técnicamente el término sería neo-aterrizaje; pero por nostalgia y por convención los mismos términos terrestres que los antepasados de los colonos utilizaron en la Tierra aplicaban a Neo-Terra y Neo-Gea) embajadores interplanetarios de las más distintas formas y razas llegaban para la celebración y entre ellos los mecenas del planeta Cybertron fueron de los primeros en llegar.

Los Autobots no habían dudado ni por un momento en ser protectores de Neo-Terra y Neo-Gea como lo habían sido en la antigua Tierra.

Y no solo los "Autobots" habían tomado bajo su cuidado a las hermanas gemelas, también otro grupo de robots provenientes del planeta Potnia Theron 1D, conocidos como "Cazadores"…

Con semejantes "embajadores" la seguridad del planeta estaba asegurada, así que de lo único que tenían que preocuparse era por la fiesta…

…

-¡KEKKONKINEN BI OMEDETO, NEO-TERRA!

-¡KEKKONKINEN BI OMEDETO, NEO-GEA!

El rugido de un par de Ferrari Enzo FXX color negro con franja blanca se unió a la fiesta, los neo-colonos estaban acostumbrados tanto a transportes terrestres clásicos como vehículos de tecnología avanzada y un Ferrari siempre sería un Ferrari en la Tierra, en la Luna y en las Hermanas Gemelas…

Al pasar por el parque Victoria donde otra fiesta de parrilladas se celebraba desde el mediodía, ambos vehículos giraron a la izquierda por el boulevard Independencia, solo llegar a la intersección de Independencia con Revolución sucedió algo muy curioso, ambos Ferrari cambiaron de color del negro al rojo conservando la franja blanca como si de un juego de camaleones se tratara.

-¡KEKKONKINEN BI OMEDETO, NEO-TERRA!

-¡KEKKONKINEN BI OMEDETO, NEO-GEA!

Un anciano con claros antepasados japonés terrestres que esperaba el alto en la esquina de la calle Revolución no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar el grito de celebración que provenía de los conductores de los Ferrari.

-¡Kekkonkinen bi omedeto!

Como respuesta los Ferrari hicieron rugir el motor alejándose del anciano…

¡Fiestas! ¡Fiestas por todas partes! ¡Familias felices! ¡Niños felices!

Por todas las calles que recorrían ambos Ferrari no había una sola alma que no estuviera celebrando ¡Todo el mundo estaba feliz! O casi todos…

Antes de llegar al puente Washington ambos deportivos tuvieron que frenar de golpe para evitar chocar con una enorme mole metálica que se materializó de la nada a unos cuantos centímetros de un impacto inminente…

La mole metálica resultó ser la imponente estructura de un robot gigante de cromas azul marino con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡KIOTSUKETE!

Se escuchó el grito de cuidado por parte de los conductores de ambos vehículos; pero para un espectador más atento no había sido ningún conductor el que había hablado sino los mismos vehículos. Al instante ambos Ferrari cambiaron de forma a dos robots de menor tamaño que el enorme mecha de cromas azules que tenían plantado frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Solo reconocerlo, ambos Ferrari hicieron una marcada reverencia oriental.

-¿Dónde está… Mamarà?

Fue lo único que dijo el mecha azul marino.

Instintivamente ambos mechas se miraron por una fracción de segundo… Estaban en problemas…

Al parecer esos dos no podrían unirse a la fiesta con el resto del planeta…

Continuara…


End file.
